barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Summer Sunshine
Summer Sunshine – piosenka z filmu Barbie i podwodna tajemnica. Piosenka jest słyszana na początku filmu, kiedy Merliah, Fallon i Hadley surfują po falach. Słowa angielskie April, May, June, July Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Wishing, dreaming, hoping, craving Hating that I always gotta wait all year On the daily going crazy Praying time was racing But it's finally here Ditch the books and run outside, yeah Grab a suit and catch a ride down to the pier The perfect time The perfect place I can't be late Three more minutes Two more minutes One more minute Now! Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh oh Get up late, don't need a date I take a walk and talk with Everyone I see Going glam or as I am I break the rules or play it cool It's up to me Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories It's finally real I'm finally free So much to see There's one more guy Two more guys Three more guys Wow! Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Get up late, don't need a date I take a walk and talk with Everyone I see Going glam or as I am I break the rules or play it cool It's up to me Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories Doesn't matter what we do I got my girls around me Making memories It's finally real I'm finally free So much to see There's one more guy Two more guys Three more guys Wow! Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh I'm still reelin' Nothing beats this feelin' April, May, June, July Summer sunshine Hot guys on the beach and gettin' a tan Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine Falling asleep with my toes in the sand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh oh Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I know this feeling like the back of my hand Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh Summer sunshine I'd give anything to stay where I am Summer sunshine Oh, oh, oh, oh en:Summer Sunshine Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i podwodna tajemnica)